Not Sylar Just Gabriel Grey
by lgrsylar4ever16
Summary: Takes place after peter (future one with the scar) is killed by Claire and other peter goes to obtain Sylars power, Or is he sylar? He reaches sylar to find that him and sylar are in love and have a kid! How will peter handle this? Where will it take them? Rated M for slight sexual contact.


"Noah, come get breakfast" Sylar said at the base of the stair case, calling up to his son.

A little boy hopped down the stairs and jumped up at sylar to hug his neck, "did you make waffles like I asked daddy?"

"Yes and what do we say?"

"Thank you", the little boy said.

"Alright now go eat; it's on your play table," Sylar said placing a kiss on the little boys cheek.

Noah ran to a small table cluttered with toys, and coloring books, where he sat and began to enjoy his meal, "Oh daddy, someone's at the door, I saw a red car drive up."

Sylar walked to the door and opened it right as peter was about to knock.

"Peter!" Sylar yelled pulling peter in for a hug and then kissed him heavily on the lips.

Peter was taken aback by this. What had he been up to in the future?

"Daddy!," Noah yelled running to peter and embracing him in a tight hug, "where have you been?"

Peter looked sylar deep in the eyes, and that's when Sylar realized why peter wasn't hugging their son back.

"Where… where's your scare? ... Noah daddy will tell you all about his adventures in a little while, but right now I and he have to talk." The little boy trotted back to his waffles and sylar dragged peter by the collar into the other room.

"What's going on peter?"

"Why don't you tell me? Another me comes back from the future to tell me to come with him to get your power, he gets killed by my niece and then you kiss me? What the hell is going on?"

"… You're dead?"

"What the hell is going Sylar?" peter yelled obviously very flustered.

Sylar stared at the wall with his hands cupped over his face, muttering to himself, "You're not gone! You're sitting right in front of me! Your… not…" He lifted his head, eyes puffy and red, fighting back tears. "Peter… Claire turned on us, she… she thinks you're a murder."

"What? Why would she think that?"

"I can't go into detail here peter, Noah might hear. Oh my god do you know about Noah?"

"That little kid who hugged me? Why the hell did he call me daddy?" peter shouted making sylar tremble and tears began streaming from his eyes.

"Peter please try to keep your voice down Noah doesn't need to hear this".

"Who the fuck is that kid Sylar and why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Peter your voice! Noah is our son, we've been together for 12 years."

Sylar saw out of the corner of his eye Noah come up to the door and was looking through the crack in the door. Before he could reach Noah and pull him out of ear shot from peter, peter blew up.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE WITH YOU SYLAR? YOU KILLED DOZENS OF PEOPLE, AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

With Noah in his arms Sylar exploded back at peter, "JUST SHUT UP PETER!" Noah began to cry and sylar had to pay attention to that, "Its ok Noah" he said patting the kids head, "Please Noah!"

"I want… Daddy… Peter" Noah said between sobs.

"Hold him Peter" sylar said taking a step forward with the kid and in return Peter took a step back.

"No, that's not my kid!"

"Peter for the love of God just hold him! Hold him and you'll see how you can love me."

Peter reluctantly took the child from Sylar. Noah curled into peter; obviously this wasn't his first time feeling the curves of peters body. Peter had worked with kids before and fallen in love with a few but… Noah was different. Peter held him close, pushing the kids head as deep as it would go in the crook of his neck. Peter slowly began to calm down and so did Noah, they rocked back and forth for at least an hour when finally Noah fell asleep.

Sylar smiled, "Come on, I'll show you where his bed room is."

Peter carried Noah up to his room, laid him in his bed and covered him up.

They walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Sylar sighed and whispered calmly, "would you like to continue our conversation, and quietly this time?"

"Yeah"

They walked down stairs to the kitchen table and poured themselves coffee (it was still morning). Once siting down they began the long conversation they both knew was ahead.

"…How could I love you Sylar?"

"I've changed a lot peter… in more ways than you will ever imagine… I'm not sylar anymore… I'm just… Gabriel… Gabriel Grey, proof of that is Noah."

"You know Sylar… Gabriel, I've loved kids before but… Noah… God it feels like…"

"Like he's yours?"

Peter didn't answer but the slight smile that got on his face from the thought of Noah being his kid gave Gabriel his answer.

"We adopted him five years ago, he was only one… the minute you and me laid eyes on him we knew he was ours."

"I just can't see me and you together, getting married." Peter said, smile gone, face full of thought.

"Well for the mirage, were not married. We've just been together for 12 years and for us being together, well… I am so deeply in love with you peter… you're the air I breathe, the reason I get up, the reason I even still push for Noah. I mean don't get me wrong but… one of the reasons he's so special is… when you're gone" Gabriel gave a little laugh "saving the world, I have a little piece of you still here, when your gone, every night I dream of you, every day I count the seconds until you return, and if your even a minute late, within and hour I've got a search party looking for you." Gabriel laughed again "You hate it when I do that."

Gabriel looked deeply into peters eyes and almost began to cry, "Peter… I know it's going to be weird but… can I just… hug you?"

Peter was taken aback by the request. He in no way trusted Sylar but… something inside him wanted to trust Gabriel Grey. Gabriel saw the doubt in peters eyes and said, "Peter, I know it puts you in a weird place, I mean to you I'm still the boggy man molly talks about but… I'm not anymore. Please, if you want to stop I'll say bye, give you my power and you'll be off, saving the world again… ok?

Peter nodded his head, stood and took a few steps toward Gabriel before they both met on the side of the table. Gabriel didn't hesitate in the slightest, taking the shorter man by the waist and pulling him in tight. Peter hooked his arms around the other man's neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

Why did this feel so familiar to peter? So warm, so welcoming, so… lustful.

Gabriel kissed peters neck and a small moan escaped peters mouth without his permission. He eminently pulled away from the taller man.

"Why do I feel like this?" peter said confused out of his mind. He had hated this man ever sense he tried to kill his niece, and now he suddenly wanted to be in a relationship with him?

"Because were in love peter can't you see that?" Gabriel said slipping into the hands of peter, intertwining their fingers.

Peter pulled away again, "No I hate you! I've hated you for… for… I don't even know how long!"

"Peter"

"No"

"Peter"

"This isn't happening, it can't."

"Peter!" Gabriel shouted just low enough not to wake up Noah, "will you just shut up!" Gabriel, lifted peters chin and kissed him, first softly allowing peter to catch up and the becoming stronger, getting deeper, getting more intimate, getting more lustful. Their hands now tangled in hair, belt loops, and fingers. To Gabriel's surprise peters tongue asked for entrance to his mouth. He happily allowed it in and did the same to peter, exploring every crevasse of each other's mouths.

They pulled away and held hands, looking into each other's eyes, "Still want to go home Petrelli?"

Peter smiled his crooked smile that sent Gabriel over the roof, "Hell no!"

Peter began to kiss him again and Gabriel kissed back. They were tangled in a cloud of passion, lust, and love. Slowly, never breaking away from each other they made their way to the couch. Peter laid the taller man down and took a place above him. He reached up his shirt, feeling his chest hair prickle against his fingertips, beginning to unbutton his shirt from the inside out.

A moan that was so high pitched it was almost a squeak escaped from Gabriel, "God dame I love you Peter".

Peter put a finger to his lips, "shush, and start working on our belts."

Gabriel laughed and followed instructions, unbuckling their belts and unzipping their zippers. Gabriel lifted them both to slide out of their pants. He got on his knees and was about to pleasure peter, cupping his head in this warm wet mouth. Peter moaned in anticipation. Gabriel smiled and looked up at him and that's when he caught sight of the clock.

"God dammit", Gabriel said standing and begging to put on his pants.

"What did I do?"

Gabriel came to peter, "Oh sweaty nothing!" He kissed peter reassuringly, "Its Ten in the morning and its Noah's birthday, all his friends will be over at two and I really would hate to put a time limit on this."

Gabriel got back to work pulling his pants up when peter grabbed his arms and looked him deep in the eyes, "I love you". He placed a kiss on his lips then chin, neck, and chest.

"Peter I promise tonight, I'm all yours."


End file.
